The New Arrival
by DaniWilder
Summary: Reposting of an older story of mine. My version of how Jennifer first came to Atlantis and a slightly AU version of Sunday. McKeller.
1. First Impressions

**MGM owns all characters**

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who read this before, but I needed to pull the story and then decided to clean it up before I republished it. It was the first thing I ever wrote in the Stargate universe and I just had to change some things now that I know more. If you've read it, don't feel you need to read and review again unless you want to in which case they will be appreciated. **

**My beta, Betherdy, checked over some of this but a lot of it still has my mistakes so apologies to everyone. **

* * *

Doctor Jennifer Keller stared in awe at the Stargate. After reading about it and seeing it inactive, to see the blue event horizon shimmering like a giant pool of water was incredible. She always felt that Earth could not be the only inhabited planet in the galaxy and she was happy to be right.

Her mind was numb from all the new information she gained in the last month: aliens, new planets, new galaxies, the Ancients, new medical techniques and technologies. It was almost too much for her to take in, but not really. She was a genius, after all. The mild-mannered girl from Wisconsin was not arrogant or boastful, so she would never admit she was a genius or that she finished high school at fifteen and then medical school, earning a PhD/MD by the age of twenty-one. Her second PhD was earned by the age of twenty-five.

When her friend and mentor, Carson Beckett, contacted her about a unique research opportunity, he went so far as to visit her Dad to ask if she could join him on an _adventure of a lifetime_. Her father worried that Jennifer was going to become a workaholic and never have any friends.

After her mom died medical research was the most important thing to her and her dad liked the Scottish doctor, so he made her promise to try to be more outgoing and have some fun after giving his blessing for her to go away for a year. Jennifer promised to try, but she was a shy wallflower by nature. Having been so much younger than all her classmates, she never fit in. Carson assured her that there were at least eight other geniuses and she wouldn't have trouble fitting in.

"Five minutes to go," came the voice of a technician in the control room above them.

Jennifer felt apprehension in her stomach at the thought of being beamed onto a spaceship and then shot through a wormhole once she was in Pegasus. Because she was the type of person who needed to have a lot of information about a subject, she read several papers written by Colonel Samantha Carter describing the Stargate, wormholes and Asgard beaming technology. It didn't provide the level of detail she wanted, so she asked to speak to Colonel Carter, but she was off world on a mission.

Jennifer was given some more advanced papers written by Doctor Rodney McKay since Doctor Lee was incapable of explaining much to her without getting tongue-tied. The new papers had a lot more information and made her feel more comfortable about being _dematerialized_.

When she found out the astrophysicist was stationed on Atlantis, she couldn't wait to talk to him in person. Even though she was a medical researcher, she was interested in all areas of science. When she told Doctor Lee that she was excited about meeting Doctor Rodney McKay on Atlantis, he said don't be. _Rodney McKay was the smartest man in two galaxies and he knew it. His arrogant, egotistical, condescending, and mean nature turned most everyone off_. Apparently he was tolerated only because he was a genius and could fix anything, having saved Atlantis numerous times over the last three years. His future scientists were warned that they should never approach their new department head no matter what they needed.

Jennifer decided she was going to give him a chance and not pass judgment before she met him. Since she was so much younger and smarter than her classmates, she was always misunderstood. Based on what she could tell by reading his papers, he _was_ extremely intelligent. She imagined that he had no patience for people who couldn't keep up with his intellect. _I know what that's like._ Jennifer often wanted to scream at people who were slowing her down, but she just didn't have a volatile personality like her father.

The elder Keller couldn't stand people who took forever to grasp a concept. _Maybe he's like Dad, gruff on the outside but nice underneath. _She might be wrong, but at least she wouldn't dismiss him until she got a chance to meet him.

Jennifer smiled, sadly thinking about her Dad. She wished she could tell him about this. _He'd love it: the space ships, new technologies and military weapons_. Since her mother died, she felt responsible for taking care of her father and didn't want to leave him alone.

_"I've got my work and lots of friends to keep me company," he had said as they waited for her plane at the airport. "I'll be sure to volunteer at a soup kitchen or something around the holidays, so I'll be doing something good with my free time."_

Jennifer felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about saying goodbye. She knew she would miss him dearly.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Are you ready to go?" said Major Evan Lorne.

"I can't wait!" Jennifer said with excitement finally winning over fear and sadness.

The physician met Major Lorne at the base a couple weeks ago. He was on Earth for some time off they fell into a brother/sister relationship almost immediately.

Jennifer always wanted a big brother. She had wished for one every year when she was little until she discovered it was already too late for her parents to give her one. Evan said she reminded him of his younger sister and became very protective of her from the start. The female members of the expedition were warned that the Marines could get a little crude from time to time. Since Lorne was second in command of the soldiers on the expedition, he prevented that from occurring around her. It was as if he told everyone, _Keller is off limits_. This allowed Jennifer to be friendlier than she probably would ever have been for fear of sending the wrong signals. After a short period of time, she had most of the young Marines wrapped around her finger, so to speak.

Jennifer and Evan proceeded into the Gate Room with the others who would be traveling to Atlantis with them: four new medical staff, sixteen scientists, and twenty Marines. Evan and three others were returning from leave. It would be a three week journey on the Daedalus because the intergalactic bridge that was under construction wasn't ready for people to travel through, yet.

* * *

When Jennifer was beamed into the Gateroom on Atlantis, she had two immediate thoughts. The first was that she was on an alien planet and the second was sense of coming home.

Evan was busy catching up on briefings during their trip, so she didn't see him much. This gave her a chance to work on her people skills, which really surprised her. She would randomly sit with new folks in the mess hall; smiling and talking to everyone she met. By the time she arrived at Atlantis, Jennifer was laughing and joking with all the _newbies_ and a lot of the Daedalus crew as well.

"Jennifer!" She heard the familiar Scottish brogue of Carson Beckett over the buzz of conversations. He was hurrying down the staircase ahead of several others. Jennifer smiled and waved as soon as she saw him. His grin looked like a kid's on Christmas morning.

Putting out her hand to shake his, he captured her in a bear hug instead.

"Ahh…Carson, I don't think you should be hugging your newest staff member in front of everyone," she said quietly to him, feeling heat rising up her neck.

"You're not my employee! You're my partner! I could never possibly tell you what to do. You're so much smarter than I am," he said.

He quickly spun her around to see a woman and two men approaching. One man was a military Colonel and the other had a basic uniform with blue trim for the science department. The woman had red trim on her uniform putting her into the Operations' group. She had a large smile on her face and her hand was already outstretched. "I think I know who you are. Doctor Jennifer Keller, I presume?" the brunette said as she firmly shook Jennifer's hand.

"Jennifer, this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir," Carson interrupted.

"Doctor Weir…the expedition leader?" Jennifer was shocked that their leader would know who she was. "I-I didn't expect to meet you right away. It's a great pleasure." Jennifer hoped she covered up her shock and confusion.

"Carson hasn't stopped bragging about getting you to join us. I was beginning to think you were a figment of his imagination." Doctor Weir smiled at Carson, who looked like a proud father.

"I needed to get my own genius. I'm sick of Rodney bragging about how there are eight in his department, including himself."

The Colonel laughed a great deal at that. He stood to Elizabeth's left and the other man, who did not laugh, only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ha Ha, Carson. Very funny." He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

* * *

When he left Weir's office to greet the new arrivals, Rodney was annoyed. He hated these things. _What should I care about the new people? They were just more people to get in my way and ask stupid questions._

When he looked down and saw her golden hair in the middle of the crowd, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was only because he knew the gate room layout like the back of his hand that he didn't fall down the stairs.

"You only tell us you're a genius four or five times a day, McKay." Evan's voice sounded over Jennifer's left shoulder.

"Colonel Sheppard," Evan said as he saluted. Jennifer knew Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was the base military commander, but he didn't look like she expected him to. He had boyish good looks that Jennifer imagined endeared him to many women and unruly hair that stuck up a little longer than she thought the military allowed. The medical genius had never been interested in pretty boys, so he didn't impress her.

"Major, welcome back. I hope you brought me some chocolate." Sheppard said with a grin.

"The Colonel always has everyone bring chocolate back for poker nights," Evan explained. "Colonel, this is Doctor Jennifer Keller. Jennifer, Colonel John Sheppard."

"It's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"The same here, Doctor Keller," Sheppard replied.

Jennifer could tell he was giving her the once over with his eyes.

"Sorry, Colonel, but Jennifer is much too smart for you," Carson stated to him as he put a protective arm around her shoulders.

She felt her face grow ten times redder than it already was. "Carson!" she hissed, looking at him with a wide-eyed, horrified expression.

Colonel Sheppard only laughed. She looked really young, like she just got out of school and was not his type.

"Jennifer, this is Doctor Rodney McKay. Rodney, Doctor Jennifer Keller," Carson said, turning to the man on Sheppard's left.

"It's nice to meet you." Jennifer reached her hand out to shake his and when they made contact she suddenly felt very shy._ He has the most beautiful blue eyes._

"Yes. Nice…meeting you… is…um…I mean nice... I mean… it's nice to meet you." Rodney couldn't get anything to work properly. His hand held hers much longer than it should have and his eyes didn't leave her face. _Her hand's very warm and soft._ She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met: long, golden hair pulled back into a braid, tawny eyes that sparkled with the lights coming into the tower and the most amazing smile he'd ever seen directed totally at him. He always preferred short blond hair, but would make an exception for her. She was his perfect woman come to life.

A cough from Sheppard pulled him out of his stupor.

"Well…I gotta get…go get… my new staff…and beat them …uh…I mean…whip them into shape." He took the opportunity to glance at the others and groaned inwardly. _What a fool I just made of myself._

Sheppard and Beckett could barely contain their laughter. Weir and Lorne did a little better job of hiding it, but Doctor Keller only smiled.

"I'm sure you have a lot of important work to do. I hope we'll get a chance to talk some time." _Oh, that sounded lame._

"Yeah…Gotta go." _What a complete moron, McKay. _Humiliation was rising through him, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. "Radek!" he barked.

His assistant was greeting the new scientists and jumped when he heard Rodney's tone.

_How did he embarrass himself now_? Radek wondered.

TBC

**A/N: I'm breaking up the first chapter, which was really long. **


	2. Second Impressions

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks, Betherdy Babe, for the partial beta. ****Thanks for you giving this a second read and**** re-reviewing.  
**

* * *

Jennifer couldn't believe she'd been on Atlantis for almost two weeks. It went by so fastl each day was filled with finding her way around, getting to know her new team and coming up to speed with all the new technologies. The physician hardly had time for eating or sleeping.

Any spare time was busy with reading about the various research projects being worked on. Carson gave her a project related to Wraith feeding. It was quite terrible to think about, but fascinating none the less.

She was on duty in the infirmary Thursday afternoon when Carson stopped by her new office to see how she was settling in. If asked, she would tell you she would prefer to do research than treat live patients. That said she took her role as a physician very seriously and studied the bios of all the staff to learn of any special medical conditions. Among the military, there weren't that many due to the fitness requirements. The scientific, administration, and medical staff were not as tough. _They wanted the best minds, not necessarily the best bodies_. There were several with severe allergies and a couple of other unique conditions.

"Carson!" yelled a loud voice from the entrance of the infirmary.

"Oh no! Not McKay, again." Carson groaned.

Rodney McKay was in the infirmary several times a week and Carson was the only one he would see. He was the biggest hypochondriac on the base but also had the biggest medical file Jennifer had ever seen. He was allergic to citrus, bee stings, and assorted pollens, carried an Epi-pen with him at all times and had a large assortment of sprains, strains, broken ribs, lacerations, gun shot wound and the infamous arrow injury in his file. She knew he nearly died several times and had another consciousness trapped in his head.

Jennifer's admiration for him increased as she read about each incident. _Here was a scientist going into combat! On Earth, he would be behind a desk all day. He'd never carry a gun or be expected to use it._ He was selected to be on the Colonel's gate team and they were the first into any dangerous situation. All of these things told Jennifer that he had a great deal of courage.

"I don't know what I did to my finger, but it's excruciatingly painful." Rodney was telling Carson as he approached them with the index finger on his right hand stretched out in front of him.

Jennifer had been seated with her back to the entrance, so when she spun around in her chair Rodney's brain stopped functioning again. She rose from her chair with a big smile on her face and the pain he felt disappeared instantly. He felt a smile forming on his lips. _Smiling, around a doctor? What's going on here?_

"Carson is not technically on duty, but I am. Maybe I can help you?" she said in the same sweet voice that had haunted his dreams since he met her.

There was a part of him that had wanted to see her again, but a bigger part that was terrified. He made such a fool of himself the last time that he didn't think he could ever face her again.

* * *

Sheppard was relentless about Rodney's brain freeze upon meeting Jennifer in the Gate Room for the last couple of weeks. Rodney already had a girlfriend, Katie Brown, but Sheppard didn't seem to care. He told Teyla and Ronon about Rodney's infatuation with the new doctor the other day on a jumper ride because he knew Rodney had nowhere to hide.

"I have heard that she is very nice," Teyla said to try and calm the situation down because Rodney's color and breathing looked like he might be having a heart attack.

"Is that the little blond girl who's always with Carson or Lorne?" Ronon added. If she was whom he thought she was she seemed too soft to ever survive on Atlantis. Ronon tended to not pay attention to folks that wouldn't survive.

"She's not a _little girl_. She's a doctor and we never refer to grown women as _little girls_." Rodney jumped to Jennifer's defense before he could stop himself. That did it for Sheppard. The rest of the ride went even further downhill for Rodney.

* * *

"Um, yeah…okay…sure." Rodney agreed because he couldn't refuse her anything as long as she was aiming that smile at him. "Since Carson is obviously _too _busy."

"I'll be here if you need me, Jennifer. I'm sure it's just another splinter," Carson barked back at Rodney.

"Sit here." She motioned for Rodney to get up on the closest examining table. She hoped he would be comfortable with her treating him, but did understand his distress with doctors. The saying that doctors make terrible patients definitely applied to her.

She turned on an examination light, pulled her gloves on and took his hand gently in hers. _His hand is very warm with several small scars on it. Another testament to his bravery_. A smile formed on her lips.

Rodney was trying not to squirm at the beautiful doctor's closeness as she looked at his finger. _She's still smiling. This was a terrible idea. Why did I let her touch me?_ Even though she had on examination gloves, he could still feel her warmth on his hand. He was having a terrible time concentrating.

"Well, Carson is right. It's a splinter," she said.

"Ha! I knew it. You're _wasting_my staff's time with splinters." Carson shot back as he walked around the curtain wall.

"In Doctor McKay's defense," began Jennifer, "the tips of your fingers have more nerve clusters than almost anywhere else on your body. It makes them very sensitive." She suddenly felt her face turn red as she realized what she said. Fortunately, Rodney McKay was clueless.

"See. My _new_ doctor doesn't think I'm wasting her time," Rodney stated.

"_New doctor_?" Carson raised an eyebrow and looked at Jennifer with a sympathetic expression. "I could never allow you to inflict your _charming_ personality on Jennifer. She's too nice to have to deal with your rudeness."

"I think I can hold my own, Carson." She was smiling at Rodney as she pulled the splinter and wrapped a bandage around the tip of his finger.

"Hey, I didn't feel a thing." Rodney said in surprise. _Every time Carson did anything it always hurt._

At that moment, Carson got a call on his earwig. "I'll leave you to your _new_ patient, Jennifer. If you need me, just call." Carson walked away. "Don't forget about our upcoming fishing trip, Rodney."

"Oh I hope some emergency will come up," Rodney mumbled.

"Are those your plans for Sunday?" Jennifer asked and Rodney nodded.

She was going to work that day because she just got here and didn't have too many friends to do anything with. Carson had asked her if she would join him and Rodney fishing and she was tempted, but knew fishing was a guy-bonding thing. She could've checked in with Evan, but he seemed even busier than her.

Jennifer decided to take a courageous step and use this opportunity to get to know Rodney a little better. "Doctor McKay, I wanted to ask you some questions about your papers on the Stargate. Do you have a few minutes?"

"What?" Rodney almost got caught staring at her as she tossed her gloves and turned back to look at him.

"Your papers about the Stargate. We get an introductory paper written by Colonel Samantha Carter in our packets about the program. I thought the paper was too simple and asked for some more advanced ones. They gave me a couple of yours and I had a few questions after reading them." Jennifer looked up at him with an expectant smile on her face. _I'm glad I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He's quite handsome and has been nice to me, so far._ _He seems pretty flustered around women, so maybe it is only the men of Atlantis that he is mean to._

"Sure." Rodney was astounded and felt immense pride. She thought his paper was better than Sam's. He puffed his chest out a little. _Here was a beautiful, intelligent woman interested in his work._ "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I know that the Gates are basically massive super conductors…"Jennifer started but Rodney cut her off.

"Wait! Wait a minute. Why would someone like _you_ possibly be interested in physics?" Rodney suddenly realized this didn't seem right. A_ beautiful, blond medical doctor that was interested in physics? This must be a Sheppard or Beckett set-up._

"I've always been interested in all area of science. I'm one of those people who can't get enough information about anything," Jennifer said as Rodney jumped off the bed and started looking around.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Where are Sheppard or Beckett? Did they put you up to this?" Rodney asked with his hands on his hips staring straight into her eyes.

Jennifer was taken aback. To have his piercing blue eyes focused entirely on her suddenly made her lose her brain functions. "Sheppard?" she said dumbfounded. _What is he talking about?_

"Yeah, I thought it might be him. He obviously has Beckett on board, too. He can't stop bugging me about our first meeting." Rodney was now moving around and continued to say anything that came to his mind without thinking. "They _knew_ that I would immediately be taken in by the fact that you are...uh... like my fantasy woman: smart, nice, blond, incredible smile, great body." His eyes were roving over her as he spoke.

Jennifer felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"So, Beckett tells me you're a genius and then you _ask_ me about my work to get me even more excited. Then they spring the trap. There are either cameras here or they're coming back. Well, I'm not falling for it."

Jennifer stared in stunned silence.

Rodney had a huge grin on his face. He was very proud of himself for foiling their plan to embarrass him. _No way was this gorgeous doctor anything more than just another physician. _"Well… They can't fool Rodney McKay because I'm a genius. I refuse to be embarrassed by John Sheppard and Carson Beckett any longer!"

At that moment, Rodney's earwig went off. "What is it Radek!" he barked. After listening a moment, he looked back at Jennifer and smiled a smug smile. "I gotta go save the day. _Again_. Don't worry, I won't hold any of this against you. I know how charming Sheppard can be and Beckett is your boss after all, so I know you'd do what he asked."

When he got to the doorway, he turned back with a smile still on his face. "You really are a good doctor by the way because I didn't feel anything when you pulled out that sliver. I always leave here in worse pain than I come in when Carson treats me."

Jennifer was stunned. She knew she should be insulted or angry, but he did just say that she was his fantasy and the small town girl had never thought of herself as a woman that fantasies were based on. Jennifer's lips curled up into a smile. _He seemed so sure his friends were tricking him that it's impossible to be angry with him. _Jennifer went back to her office wondering when she would see Rodney again.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Seriously wanted to rewrite a lot of this, but I held myself in check to maintain the history of my writing. **


	3. Rodney Was Wrong

**MGM owns all characters**

**A/N: Thanks for the re-reviews everyone and to Betherdy Babe for the beta.**

* * *

Jennifer wouldn't have to wait too long to see McKay again because Carson stopped by before she left with a request. "Jennifer, I just read your update about the tests you've been running on the Wraith feeding cells. I think it's fascinating. Would you come to the Senior Staff Meeting at 0800 tomorrow and share it with everyone?"

"Tomorrow morning? I won't have a presentation ready and don't have many hard facts..." Jennifer didn't want to face Weir, Sheppard or McKay without being on top of her game. She found that their approval of her was as important as Carson's, perhaps more. "I'd really like to get everything in order first."

"Jennifer, I know you want perfection, but this is great work. I'm ordering you to be there," Carson said firmly.

"The _doctor_ voice does not work on other doctors, Carson," Jennifer said with a smile. "If it's that important, I'll be there with some slides."

"Slides, we're not that formal, but I know..." he jumped in before she could protest. "Bring your laptop. If we need to show anything, you can have the data in front of you and just plug in."

* * *

Jennifer showed up at the conference room near the control room at 0750. She caught some of the kitchen staff dropping off coffee and breakfast for the meeting. "Got any oranges juice on the cart?" she asked the young woman unloading the food and coffee.

"No, one of the…" the young woman started.

"Of course you don't." Jennifer cut her off, shaking her head. "Doctor McKay is at these meetings."

"Si, he is allergic to citrus."

"I'm glad the kitchen staff is watching out for everyone's allergies," Jennifer replied with a smile.

At this moment, Teyla and Ronon came in. This was the first time Jennifer saw the big Satedan up close. She'd read Carson's report about what he had gone through and already treated four marines he sparred with for various injuries.

"Doctor Keller," said Teyla with a smile as she approached. "I don't believe you have been formally introduced to Ronon Dex."

"No, I haven't. It's nice to meet you," said Jennifer, stretching out her hand. He was definitely the largest man she ever met as he towered over her both by height and width of shoulders.

The Satedan smiled, if you could call it that since only half his mouth twitched in the upward direction, and nodded his head. He didn't shake her hand.

"Ronon," Teyla hissed.

Ronon reluctantly reached out to engulf her much smaller hand with his and thought even less of the doctor after seeing her up close. _What was McKay so interested in? She has a pretty face, but looks delicate and too young._ Teyla said she was extremely smart, so her age shouldn't matter. Ronon didn't buy it because he believed with age came experience and that's what made you smart.

"I've read Doctor Beckett's file on you and have some questions to ask you, if you don't mind." He intrigued Jennifer, having been involved with the Wraith for such a long time. _Maybe he can help with some of my research._

"I don't talk about the past." Ronon then turned from her and started grabbing some food.

Teyla offered an apologetic smile to Jennifer. _I guess he really is a tough guy_. The physician didn't have much experience with someone like him, but her mother taught her that you can get more out of people by being nice to them_. I'll have to be extra nice to him._

Evan came in with Doctor Zelenka at that moment. Radek gave a tour of the jumper bay, control room and gate room as part of her orientation. She didn't think he would remember her.

"Doctor Keller, how nice to see you again," he said with his thick accent. He approached with his hand outstretched and a big smile. _She was even more beautiful up close. No wonder Rodney can't concentrate lately. _

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Evan asked as he came to stand beside her at the food table.

"Doctor Beckett wants me to present some of my research."

"Already? You haven't been here that long. I guess you are as smart as he says you are," Evan said as he filled a cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure if you were involved with Mensa back on Earth, but we have a chapter here on Atlantis," Radek mentioned with a hopeful look on his face.

"I've never had time for Mensa before, but I'll try to find some time. Thank you for asking me, Doctor Zelenka," Jennifer said as she smiled at him.

_She is way too good for Rodney_. The Czech reluctantly moved to find a seat.

Doctor Weir, Carson, Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard entered the room and everyone else took chairs around the table. Since Jennifer was a guest, she took a chair in the back corner.

"Jennifer, why are you sitting in the corner?" Carson asked when he saw her sitting down.

"I'm just a guest speaker and…" Jennifer started, suddenly turning red. _Why do I get so embarrassed around these people?_

"Jennifer, you're my second in command. Of course you get to sit at the grown up's table," Carson said with a chuckle. A sly grin was spreading over his face.

As Carson's words sunk in, Jennifer felt herself getting light headed with a ringing in her ears. _Did Carson just say I was his second in command? _She stared with her mouth slightly open and a dumbfounded expression on her face as she moved to sit between Carson and Evan, but stopped when he said this.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer was sure she didn't catch it all.

"All the department heads bring their assistants to this meeting. That's why I invited you." The grin on Carson's face couldn't get any wider. "I'm sorry to shock you like this, love, but I figured if I told you somewhere else you'd run and hide. I'd have to get your buddy Major Lorne to send his marines out looking for you. I know everything you're going to say, so don't bother." Carson raised a hand to fend off her protests before she could voice them.

Jennifer slumped into the chair staring at Carson and oblivious to the other seven sets of eyes focused on her. It was for the best because if she realized everyone was staring, she would faint.

Carson continued, "Your age doesn't matter. The fact that you just got here doesn't matter. The fact that you don't know everyone doesn't matter. The best people lead Atlantis, so I owe it to everyone on this expedition and to this senior team to bring my best person with me. Jennifer, you are the smartest person I've ever worked with and that makes you the best."

"Jennifer, are you okay? You're looking awfully pale," Evan said, looking concerned. Then he started grinning. "Congratulations! That was a pretty quick promotion."

Evan knew Jennifer was worried about fitting in. He hoped this would ease her concerns.

"I approved it the other day, but Carson wanted me to keep it a secret. He apparently thought you might have this reaction," said Doctor Weir smiling, "I would like to echo Major Lorne's congratulations and welcome you to my senior team."

"Thanks." Jennifer could not come up with any words. _I must look like the biggest idiot imaginable_. _How could Carson do this? I am so unqualified. I could not be responsible for a medical staff of 30 doctors and researchers. I'm barely 28 years old. People waited a lifetime for this type of opportunity._

She took a chance to glance around the table and found Evan, Doctor Weir, Teyla, Zelenka, Carson and Sheppard all smiling. Ronon wasn't really paying any attention and Rodney looked terrible. He was very pale and his eyes were squeezed shut as he raised a hand to his head.

Rodney was busy the previous evening and didn't get a chance to confront Sheppard or Beckett about their plot. There was a part of him that was a little sad, if he admitted it, that this was only some sick joke. Rodney wished that just once, a beautiful, highly intelligent, nice woman would be interested in him. _Is it too much to ask?_

He realized Sam was beautiful and highly intelligent, but she was never very nice to him and Katie was nice but not interested in his work. Rodney realized that if Jennifer ever showed any real interest in him, Katie wouldn't have a chance.

When he walked into the senior staff meeting with a swagger in his step because he was going to tell Sheppard and Beckett that they couldn't fool him, he stopped dead. _She was here. What was Jennifer doing here?_ He managed to find his way to his seat and was shocked to hear Carson announce that Jennifer was his second in command. Rodney couldn't face her after what he said yesterday. _Oh God, the horror of it. She really is a genius. It wasn't a plot to embarrass me. _The genius wanted the floor under the table to open up and suck him in.

"Rodney, are you all right?" Carson asked with some concern in his voice after noticing the physicist's pallor.

"I'm fine. Just a…uh…stress headache. Need coffee." He got up and almost ran to the table with the coffee. It gave him a chance to turn his back on everyone and get his composure back.

**

* * *

A/N I don't really love this scene, but wanted to show why Jennifer was suddenly the CMO after Carson died. (And my beta won't let me remove it). Wish the show took the time to do more explaining why she was there other than gush over the fact they got **_**Kaylee**_** from **_**Firefly**_** on Stargate (Let the nerds begin to drool.)**


	4. Rodney's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or get anything but pleasure out of writing these.**

**Spoilers: Sunday**

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, once again. Some dialogue taken from Gateworld.**

* * *

Rodney approached Doctor Keller as they left the staff room. Jennifer's presentation about her research into Wraith feeding was actually interesting. The physicist usually paid little or no attention when Carson presented his latest research because he didn't believe medical research was a science.

Doctor Keller had discovered that the Wraith feeding cells actually pulled energy out of their victim's cells, which managed to perk Radek's interest. Rodney wasn't going to be second fiddle to Radek, so he got into the discussion as well.

Zelenka was thinking that some type of shield could be designed to block the Wraith from sucking the energy out. Of course, Rodney had to jump in and explain that the shield could electrocute the wearer in addition to the Wraith. The discussion between Jennifer, Radek and Rodney continued for a while until Elizabeth finally stopped them before everyone else fell asleep. The team was impressed with Jennifer's intellect and the fact that she held her own with the two genius engineers.

"Jennifer." Rodney grabbed her arm as they left the conference room.

"Yes, Rodney." She turned and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if we could finish this discussion later this evening, perhaps in my quarters?"

"Of course. We'll get so much more accomplished without Radek. Would you like me to grab dinner from the mess hall?" Jennifer winked and continued to smile.

"That would be great. I'll see you at six." Rodney squeezed her arm.

The physicist changed out of his uniform before Jennifer arrived, pulling on a dark blue shirt with several buttons undone at the top and dark blue jeans.

The door chimed and Rodney opened it. Jennifer stood outside with two trays of food in her hands and a grin on her face.

"What's for dinner?" Rodney asked as she walked in and put the trays on his desk.

"When I told the kitchen staff that I was getting you dinner, they gave me steak, baked potatoes, carrots and chocolate cake. I'm sorry I couldn't bring any of your favorite blue jell-o, but my hands were full." Jennifer turned and it was then that Rodney realized she was wearing a lab coat.

"What do you have on under the lab coat?" Rodney asked. Jennifer unbuttoned it, letting it slide down to reveal her bare chest. The genius's eyes widened as he realized she had nothing on under the coat.

"McKay! Rodney! This is Carson, wake up and answer!" A voice screamed into his headset, making him jump and nearly fall out of bed.

"Wha…Jennifer?" he mumbled as he began to wake up. _I left my earwig on?_

"Jennifer?" Carson's laughter could be heard echoing in Rodney's ear. "Sorry, lad, but it's only Carson. Dreaming about my friend already, are we? Well we'll just have to discuss your intentions tomorrow. In the meantime I'm sorry to interrupt but I need you in the infirmary. Two of your staff had a little incident this evening."

Rodney groaned. _No! No! No! Did he just call out for Jennifer to Carson? Why can't I get that woman out of my head? _He pulled on his blue bathrobe and hurried down the hall. _Carson was going to be unbearable tomorrow. I have to come up with some excuse to get out of fishing._

**

* * *

A/N: I was always intrigued when Rodney yelled at his junior staff in the infirmary. **

_**I was having a perfectly wonderful dream before I got this call, so you can just stand there and listen.**_

**I couldn't help describing his wonderful dream. **


	5. Why Jennifer Hates Sundays

**MGM owns all characters. Some dialogue taken from Gateworld**

**Spoilers: Sunday**

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback I've received once again and for Betherdy Babe's partial beta.**

* * *

Jennifer always loved Sundays. She would go to church with her family and then they would either visit friends or go for a Sunday drive. They made sure it was always a day of rest.

This particular Sunday started off well enough. She ran into her favorite physicist in the mess hall at breakfast. Rodney hadn't spoken to her since the senior staff meeting Friday morning. Because he and Radek were arguing over ways to assist her with her research, she thought that she might hear from him. Only Radek sought her out as soon as he had free time.

"Doctor McKay, how are you this morning?" Jennifer asked with a big smile on her face. She wasn't going to let his lack of interest in her work affect her too much.

"Ah, Jennifer…Uh, I mean Doctor Keller…are you doing…I mean, how are you doing?" Rodney tried to smile, but ended up looking like he was in pain.

"Sorry to startle you." _He's probably always in deep thought and needs time to for his brain to transition when someone approaches. _

They were standing next to the coffee and drink station. Rodney was filling a large cup with a sign on it that said, _Keep all citrus products away! _Jennifer waited to fill up a cup of tea.

"Thank you for letting Doctor Zelenka work with me. He's had some great ideas already." Jennifer thought if she kept the conversation to business he might talk with her a little longer.

"What? Zelenka's helping you with your work? I didn't know that. He doesn't have time for pet projects. He doesn't get mine done on time." Rodney looked annoyed and turned to leave.

Jennifer was getting desperate. She had no idea how she developed a crush on the arrogant, snarky Rodney McKay so quickly, but she had. The young woman just wanted a little smile from him to make her day. _I'm used to the guys I'm interested in not wanting me, but hoped it might change some day. _"Do you want to grab a table?"

"What?" Rodney turned back and looked at her. He was wearing a light blue shirt and it made his eyes shine.

"I thought we could grab a table. I know we had an…_interesting_ first conversation in the infirmary and I…"

Rodney cut her off. "Listen…I…I…Let's just pretend it never happened and never discuss it again." The physicist raised an eyebrow, shook his head slightly and offered a half-grin.

Jennifer's face broke into a huge grin. She set her cup on the closest table and reached out her right hand. "I'm Doctor Jennifer Keller. I'm new on Doctor Beckett's team."

Rodney actually grinned and let out a laugh. He set down his cup and took her hand. "Doctor Rodney McKay, Head of Science and Research. It's a pleasure to meet you."

By the time Jennifer had to leave for her shift, she got several smiles from Rodney, enough to get her through the week. He also laughed quite a bit as he told her stories about Carson.

_

* * *

He has a great sense of humor and is incredibly handsome_. She literally bumped into Carson who was already wearing his fishing vest after she left the table.

"You need to pay attention to where you're going, love. There can be any number of things going on in the corridors," Carson cautioned.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted." Jennifer started to blush.

"Oh! I see. Well, you must tell me which lucky gentleman around here has caught your eye." Carson immediately put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk toward the infirmary with her. "You know that I know everyone in the city."

"Carson, please. No one has _caught my eye_. You know that you will always be my one, true love." Jennifer tried to hide her laughter, but couldn't. She realized at that moment how much she loved him. Carson had been a long-distance friend for so long that she forgot how well they got along when they were together.

"You know I would be all over you if I was a bit younger, but I think you need someone who could not _biologically_ be your father." Carson began to laugh. "I'm sorry you have to work today, love. Are you sure you don't want to go fishing with Rodney and me?"

There was nothing Jennifer wanted more than to spend time with Rodney, but she knew that her being on duty allowed someone else to get the day off. "I'll be fine. I'm sure it will be a real slow day."

"All right then. Enjoy your day in the infirmary. You'll be joining us for dinner when we bring back with a huge, alien trout." Carson held his hands far apart to show the size.

"It's a date." Jennifer laughed as she walked to the infirmary.

* * *

Carson came into Jennifer's office around lunchtime. "What are you doing here?" She looked up from her screen.

"Rodney ditched me." Carson looked sad.

"What? He was telling me all kinds of funny stories about you at breakfast. He seemed like he was looking forward to spending the day with you." Jennifer didn't think she misread Rodney's affection for Carson. _It seems like they're best friends._

"You two had breakfast together?" Carson asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"We just bumped into each other." Jennifer knew she was blushing and looked away.

"Well, it looks like Rodney is having a great day with the ladies."

"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked more defensively than she wanted to. It would be terrible if Carson were to find out about her interest in his best friend. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Rodney.

"He dumped me for lunch with his girlfriend."

"What!" _Rodney has a girlfriend._

"Well he calls her his girlfriend. But honestly, no one has seen them together more than once. She's a sweet girl named Katie Brown and seemed to genuinely like him when I was with them on their first date. I don't really know how much they have in common, but she said _yes_ to him at least once more today. To Rodney, that probably means they're a steady couple." Carson chuckled, but Jennifer noticed he was paying special attention to her reaction.

Jennifer had been down this road before. _Not only do I always pick men that aren't interested in me, I also pick ones with girlfriends. Of course a great guy like Rodney was taken. Did you really think he was just waiting around for you to arrive?_ "Don't be so mean," Jennifer said lightly. "What department is she in?"

"She's a botanist."

"Oh, I haven't made it to the greenhouses yet." _A botanist? Rodney's dating a botanist. He doesn't think Carson and I do real research. How can he think growing plants is a science?_

At that moment, a nurse came in saying there was a patient with a sprained ankle who'd come into the infirmary.

"I'll take it," Carson said, squeezing her arm and offering her a hopeful smile. "They're only dating."

* * *

Jennifer had forgotten that the human body could take so much punishment and still survive. She had just finished with her third victim from the explosion that tore through the tower earlier in the afternoon.

The young doctor had responded to a couple of car accidents when she was a resident, but never saw so many victims at the same time. She was tired, but knew all surgeons were needed so she walked into another surgical suite and saw Carson getting ready to perform surgery on a man's leg.

"Watson? Poor lad was in here last night. Looks like he's had a run of bad luck."

Rodney's voice came over the intercom, "Doctor Watson. Doctor James Watson. Report your whereabouts immediately."

"Well, aren't you popular?" Carson said to Marie Cho, the head nurse. "Go see what that's about, please."

"Carson, could you use an assist?" Jennifer offered as she came up to him.

"Well, we've never worked side-by-side before, so I would love it."

Carson and Jennifer had already started surgery on Jim's leg when Marie came back and attached the earwig the CMO's ear.

"It's Doctor McKay," Marie said.

"What is it, Rodney? I'm a little busy right now." Carson nodded to Jennifer as clamped a vein in the patient's injured leg. "What are you talkin' about? That's not..."

Jennifer wished she could hear what they were discussing. _What possible interest could Rodney have in this patient?_

"Well, he's too fragile to move right now." Carson was getting angry as he snapped at Rodney. The CMO sighed and then addressed Jennifer and the rest of the surgical team. "All right, listen up. I need everyone to clear the floor right now. I'm enacting a Protocol Seven for this entire level."

Everyone stared in surprise at first but after Carson chided them, they began moving, except for Jennifer.

"That means you too, Jennifer." Carson put his arm around her and pushed her toward the door.

"What about you?" She asked trying to remember what a Protocol Seven was.

"I've got a life to save. Now go."

"If you stay, I stay." Jennifer turned back toward the patient. She was terrified by the sudden bizarre orders Carson gave, but she wouldn't leave him alone. "We're a team. You said so when I got here."

Carson looked at her for a brief moment, wishing he could persuade her to go but knowing that he didn't have the time to argue with her. He then hurried over to a computer and typed in the code to enact the lock down. The computer image showed a demarcation line about two thirds of the way up the central tower from Jennifer's vantage point. _  
_  
"All right, let's get the scanner in place. We have a tumor to remove." Carson returned to the table.

"A tumor? Carson, what's going on?" Jennifer questioned as alarms began to sound around them and she could hear the distant thump of doors sealing. Her heart skipping a beat at each sound and a tremor coursing down her spine after the final one.

Before Carson could speak, he began arguing with Rodney over the earwig again. It was obvious the physicist was upset about the lock down and Carson's desire to stay.

Once he finished with Rodney, he turned to her. "Jennifer, I need you to get me a cooler to put this tumor I'm extracting in. It's explosive."

"What?" Jennifer didn't want to speak so loudly, but she could not help herself.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Rodney said it's what killed Doctor Hewston. She was in here with Doctor Watson last night. Apparently the ran into some strange device that grows explosive tumors," Carson explained.

Jennifer hurried off and got a cooler usually used for samples to be kept on ice. _An explosive tumor?_ She couldn't imagine how or why such a thing could be produced, but focused on the situation at hand. _When we get out of here, Rodney's going to miss his date to explain this to me._

* * *

After the surgery, Jennifer placed the cooler used to transport organs close to Carson as he gently extracted the tumor with a pair of forceps. Once he very slowly lowered the tumor into the box, a soft sigh escaped his lips. Jennifer echoed the sentiment with a feeble smile as the CMO lightly took hold of the lid of the box and slid it shut.

"Colonel Sheppard. I've extracted the tumor..." he said quietly into his earwig as he took off the protective plastic shield that was covering his face and removed his surgical hat. "And I'm opening up the O.R. level so send in your bomb squad."

Jennifer began to breathe a little more and put her hand on Carson's shoulder. "I'll close up."

"Thank you, love," Carson replied but he couldn't take his eyes off the case. "I can't stand the site of this thing. I think I'll just bring it to them."

"Carson, don't be insane. The bomb disposal guys are on their way." Jennifer looked sternly at her mentor.

"I just want it out of here," he said, looking at her with bright blue eyes. "Better close up. I'll be back soon."

Jennifer knew in that instant her mentor had made up his mind and she couldn't stop him. Wanting to grab him, she held herself back as he picked up the case and walked toward the door. _Don't drop it. Please don't drop it._ The former student smiled weakly at her former adviser as a sign of encouragement and then turned back to the patient to finish stitching up his leg_. Please keep him safe._

When Jennifer felt another shutter go through Atlantis more forceful than the last, she knew her prayer wasn't going to answered on this particular Sunday.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I know this is AU from the episode, but I don't believe Jennifer would leave her friend no matter how scared she was.**


	6. Why Rodney Hates Sundays

**MGM owns all characters**

**Spoilers: Sunday**

**A/N: Thank you for rereading and re-reviewing. Thanks to Betherdy Babe for the partial beta.**

**

* * *

Present-Rodney's quarters**

Rodney McKay sat on the floor in his quarters, slumped against the wall. The past week had been pure hell; worse than any he could ever have experienced. Rodney had lost his best friend and his heart, all in this one single week. _How had this happened_?

Losing his best friend still made him feel numb inside. Rodney knew Carson wouldn't want him to blame himself, but he did. The knowledge that he could have prevented Carson's death by simply going fishing with his friend would never leave him. _If you went with Carson, you wouldn't have attended Carson's funeral, you and Carson would have attended Jennifer's._ The very thought that Jennifer could have died caused Rodney to sit up.

Doctor Jennifer Keller, the senior team member on duty and also a skilled surgeon, would have ended up working on Watson with no knowledge of the explosive tumor. _Carson or Jennifer? _Even the mere concept turned his stomach.

As the image of a severely burned Jennifer Keller entered Rodney's mind, he pushed himself off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

After splashing several handfuls of cold water on his face, he turned and fell on his bed. _Jennifer._ _What am I going to do about you?_ Rodney couldn't get her out of his mind and had no clue of what exactly the feelings she elicited were. However, the cranky astrophysicist knew the way he felt about Jennifer was absolutely nothing like his feelings toward Katie._ Katie was a breezeless, extremely calm and very shallow pool. Jennifer was being tossed about in a hurricane, which was raging on a deep and vast ocean._ It terrified him more than the Wraith or sparring with Ronon ever could.

**

* * *

Early Sunday morning-Atlantis Mess Hall**

Jennifer was talking to Rodney, but once again he was not paying attention to what she was saying. Her eyes gave away loneliness and a spark of sadness as Rodney - reasoning he would embarrass himself again - tried to get away from her. However, the doctor's suggestion _to start over_ stopped the scientist dead in his tracks. He really _wanted_ to be friends with her.

"Well, Doctor Keller, what do you think of Atlantis so far?" Rodney asked her, trying to keep the conversation neutral while mentally reprimanding and encouraging himself. _Stop staring. Relax. Play it cool_. Those and a million other thoughts raced through his head as the physicist sat down next to the physician.

"It's Jennifer, please…" she gratefully smiled at him, "and it's a lot smaller than I thought it would be."

"What!" Rodney choked on his coffee.

"After all these years you still mostly only occupy the central tower and I wasn't expecting it to feel so... I thought it would be this big, impersonal place, but not like... _home_." The doctor quickly looked down at the cup in her hands as pink spread across her face.

"I know what you mean," Rodney responded with a smile. "Atlantis _does_ feel like a home."

Jennifer looked up from her cup, finding Rodney's bright blue eyes staring back at her and then gave him a dazzling smile causing the million thoughts, which usually always occupied his head, to vanish. _I could grow old staring at her face._

"You're only saying that because I'm the _new kid_ and because Carson _told_ you to be nice to me," Jennifer replied, but the blush deepened on her cheeks.

"What? Carson told me… What?" Rodney was shocked that Carson would tell Jennifer about their conversation after the senior staff meeting. Carson had cornered Rodney and reprimanded him for being too hard on Jennifer. One of the previous days, in the infirmary, Rodney had made a fool of himself and the only way he knew how to cover his embarrassment was to snap at her.

Jennifer, visibly bright red now, explained, "Carson promised my dad he'd take care of me and he's taking it very seriously." She rolled her eyes at him. "He told me he thought you were out of line with some of your questions at the staff meeting and that he _ordered_ you be nice to me. I told him there was no need. I defended two theses and you are a pushover compared to some of my advisors."

Rodney was trying to regain his thoughts. _What else did Carson tell her? I better watch what I say to that meddlesome Scot from now on._ _I absolutely have to find a way out of this fishing trip_. "Carson better watch himself. I have some stories that I could tell you to change your view of your _protector_."

"Do tell," a curious Jennifer said immediately, leaning slightly toward Rodney, her eyes twinkling and if even possible her smile grew wider.

Of course Rodney couldn't refuse _her_, but soon his tales were interrupted. "McKay. McKay! Rodney!"

Rodney grunted as Zelenka's shouts reached his ear over the radio. "What!" he yelled, making Jennifer jump slightly in her seat. "Sorry, it's Zelenka." he softly whispered to her, pointing to his earwig.

Jennifer looked down at her watch and up at Rodney with a slightly horrified look on her face. "I've got to go," she mouthed pointing at her watch.

Rodney was still listening to Radek talking in his ear and mouthed back, "Okay."

He had been having the best time talking to her about the early adventures of Carson, Radek, and the others; even bringing up Peter Grodin. The beautiful young physician seemed to get behind any and all walls that he had in place. _This is not good._

"Radek. Shut up! I'm on my way," Rodney barked into the earwig, getting up while looking around to see where Jennifer had gone. _Damn, she's gone. I should have said we could meet for lunch or something. Argh! I'll be going fishing with Carson later. _The scientist really needed a plan to get out of fishing, one, which Carson could not argue with.

Completely indulged in his own thoughts and not watching where he was going, Rodney bumped into a young woman carrying a tray of plants. _Plants! Katie! That's it! I'll tell Carson that Katie and I have plans. Of course I'll have to make plans with Katie first, but then Carson won't suspect anything. _The scientist smiled to himself._ It pays to be a genius._

**

* * *

Present-Rodney's Quarters**

Rodney heard the chime at his door. Wanting to ignore it, he pulled his pillow over his head, but the person on the other side of the door didn't get the message and chimed the door twice more.

"Go away!" Rodney growled, but eventually got up from his bed when the door chimed a fourth time. He was still wearing the same civilian clothes from when he arrived back from Earth earlier in the day. The angry, tired man waved his hand over the door sensor and prepared to yell at whoever dared to disturb him.

All thoughts left him when he looked into the face of Jennifer Keller as the door slid open. Even red and tear-stained, she still had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He had vowed when they parted in the gate room that he would avoid being alone with her, yet he stepped back from the doorway without hesitation to allow her to pass.

Jennifer, however, did appear to have some hesitation as she entered his room. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're sick of me crying and carrying on, but… being here… back in _h-h-his_ infirmary…" A sob escaped her and Rodney once again pulled her into his arms.

Rodney needed only to close his eyes to remember the first time he had held Jennifer in his arms. Every aspect of the memory was still crystal clear to him, every detail etched into his mind forever, from the simple little things like the scent of her hair to every word she had shouted or whispered. As he closed his eyes it indeed came back to him once more.

**

* * *

Sunday afternoon-Shortly after the explosion-Explosion Site**

Jennifer raced down the corridor towards Rodney - who had just arrived at the explosion site - screaming _Carson_ at the top of her lungs. With surprising strength, she pushed aside Major Lorne and another big Marine leaving Rodney as the only one between her and the blast area. The structural engineers had not yet begun their assessments, so the area was still potentially very dangerous and unstable.

Rodney wrapped both of his arms around her and desperately pulled her close against him with all his might. The hysterical doctor collapsed into his protective embrace and turned to bury her face against his chest. A lot of people had gathered in the corridor and Rodney thought it best that they not see their doctor in hysterics. He wrapped his right arm tightly around her back and made his way through the crowd, almost carrying Jennifer in his arms. He then went down a side corridor and onto a balcony overlooking Atlantis' west pier. Her sobs and cries were muffled against his chest, so he felt there was little damage done to her reputation. A while later he walked her back to her quarters. Jennifer was horrified at how she had carried on, but Rodney dismissed it.

The next two days passed in a blur for Rodney. Cleaning out Carson's room, preparing for the memorial service, filling out forms, telling his story and being there for Jennifer occupied all his waking moments. He lost track of how many times in those two days Jennifer collapsed sobbing into his arms, but it felt like every timethey were alone together. She kept a stoic face for everyone else around her, but the moment it was only the two of them she let her guard down. Rodney McKay, whom many - but not all - considered to be _the most insensitive one of all_, had found a way to be strong for another human being and he didn't mind at all.

**

* * *

Two days later-Earlier in the past week-Earth **

Jennifer accompanied them to Earth, all the way to Scotland, for Carson's funeral. Carson had apparently told his family about his brilliant and beautiful friend in America because they all knew her by name and warmly welcomed her. Rodney thought this helped her accept Carson's death.

Afterwards, they returned to the SGC to find out that Lieutenant Laura Cadman was on base. Rodney was surprised at Jennifer's reaction to this as the Marine wasn't stationed on Atlantis any longer and shouldn't have met the physician.

"You have to tell her," she choked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Carson would want his best friend to tell her."

"You know about Cadman?" Rodney asked her in surprise.

"Yes," Jennifer replied, "when you returned to Earth after the Ancients re-took Atlantis, Carson and I got together for a few days to catch up. Of course, at the time, he couldn't tell me what happened, but he did tell me he lost the greatest job he ever had with the greatest…" Jennifer paused a few moments to stop herself from crying and her voice was very soft when she continued. "Greatest friends he ever knew."

"He then started prying into my social life, like he always did," half of her mouth tipped up into a smile causing Rodney's heart to flutter a little, "So I turned it around on him and then he told me about Laura. I could tell that he… loved her."

Rodney was really surprised at that. _Carson loved Laura?_ He had no idea it had been that serious. "Okay. I'll tell her."

After he broke the news to Cadman he found Jennifer waiting outside his temporary quarters at the SGC. She didn't do or say anything, but merely hugged him.

**

* * *

Present-Rodney's quarters**

Rodney held Jennifer as she cried once again. Normally he wouldn't have been able to stand anyone crying and carrying on in this manner around him, but there was something almost therapeutic about this. He refused to let himself be upset and so he felt like Jennifer was crying for both of them. Besides Rodney would never be able to stop himself from caring about her. The realization that she had always been a part of him hit the scientist again, just as it had when they had been alone on the balcony immediately after Carson's death. It felt so natural that they should be together at these difficult times.

"I'm so sorry, Rodney," Jennifer apologized as she pulled herself back from his chest. His shirt was wet and Jennifer tried to smooth it out, but Rodney captured her hands in his.

"Don't worry about the shirt," he said in a gentle voice that sounded foreign to his ears. _How does she make me a better man than I've ever been?_

"I came by to thank you for tolerating me the past week and to tell you I wouldn't do this to you again." Jennifer looked up into his eyes. He had not let go of her hands, so she couldn't wipe the tears off her cheeks. Without even thinking about it, he reached out and brushed them off with his thumb.

"And I will tell you for the hundredth time that it's fine. You mean… I _know_ how much you mean… meant to him and this is the least I can do…" _now that he's gone._ Rodney didn't finish the sentence out loud as he was afraid he would break down.

Jennifer knew what was going on in Rodney's head and she shed the tears Rodney could not. The genius pulled her into his arms again. _This is the last time, McKay. You are going to let her go and tell her to have a nice life. You have a very nice girlfriend who has stood by you all this time. Don't blow __**that**__ on a dream. This illusion or yours will never happen._

This time Jennifer pushed away from Rodney. As if reading his mind, she said, "I'm sure you want to spend more time with your girlfriend instead of having to deal with some hysterical doctor. I really do appreciate all you've done, but..." she left the sentence unfinished and moved towards the door. Rodney felt as if she was taking his heart with her while she was sucked into the vast black hole opening between them.

"Jennifer…" Rodney started, but faltered immediately. _What am I going to say? I'd rather stay here with you in my arms than ever think about Katie again?_

Jennifer obviously took his silence as a dismissal. She turned away from him, waved her had over the sensor to open the door and then turned back to him with a little smile. The smile on her face did not reach her eyes, but Rodney was happy to see her attempt to smile again. "I promise I won't mention any of this to anyone if you do the same?"

"Sure." Rodney nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you around Doctor McKay," Jennifer said, her voice distorted, her brown eyes dull and unreadable, and the same smile still on her face. Rodney wished he knew what to say to make the smile reach her eyes. _. I really am bad at this stuff. How can I not know what to say? I better stick to Katie. She doesn't expect much from me. _As the door closed Rodney sighed. He just lost his best friend _and_ his heart in the same week. He was fully aware that he would never get either back... or so he thought.

**

* * *

A/N: It was very hard, knowing what I do now about the characters, not to take out a couple of scenes in here, but I left them as a testament to my first story. Thanks for the reread. I've continued this in **_**How One Date Changed Jennifer Keller's Life**_** and I use this as my 'fannon' for most of my McKeller stories.  
**


End file.
